The present invention relates to an operating device of a switch having a shaft which is operated so as to tilt in a plurality of mutually different directions from a standing state as a normal.
An operating device of a related switch includes four click feeling generation members which are arranged on a base plate. The four click feeling generation members can be respectively elastically deformed between a first state and a second state and are arranged at equal intervals of 90° in the circumferential direction along a circular virtual line. To the four click feeling generation members respectively, pushers are fixed. The four pushers respectively serve to elastically deform the click feeling generation members from the first state to the second state. When the shaft is operated, from a standing state orthogonal to the base plate, so as to tilt to any of a first direction, a second direction different by 90° relative to the first direction, a third direction different by 180° relative to the first direction and a fourth direction different by 270° relative to the first direction, one pusher corresponding to the tilting direction of the shaft elastically deforms the one click feeling generation member from the first state to the second state. When the one click feeling generation member is elastically deformed from the first state to the second state, a click feeling is applied to the tilting operation of the shaft.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2004-342503
In the case of the above-described operating device of the switch, when the shaft is operated respectively to a fifth direction between the first direction and the second direction, a sixth direction between the second direction and the third direction, a seventh direction between the third direction and the fourth direction and an eighth direction between the fourth direction and the first direction, the two pushers corresponding to the tilting direction of the shaft elastically deform the click feeling generation members from the first state to the second state. Namely, when the shaft is operated to tilt in the first direction to the fourth direction respectively, the one click feeling generation member is elastically deformed. When the shaft is operated to tilt in the fifth direction to the eighth direction respectively, the two click feeling generation members are elastically deformed. Accordingly, a great difference arises in the click feeling that a user receives between the former and the latter.